warnerbrosfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Warner Bros
Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. '''(раньше '''Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc.), обычно именуемая Warner Bros. и сокращенно WB, является Американской развлекательной компанией со штаб-квартирой в Бербанке, Калифорния и материнской компанией AT&T, WarnerMedia. Основанная в 1923 году, WB работает в кино, телевидении и видеоиграх и является одной из крупнейших американских киностудий "Большой пятёрки", а также членом Американской ассоциации киноискусства (MPAA). История 1903-1925: Основание Название компании произошло от четырех братьев-основателей, братьев Уорнеров: Гарри, Альберт, Сэм и Джек Уорнеров. Гарри, Альберт и Сэм в детстве эмигрировали с родителями в Канаду из Красносельца, Польша. Джек, младший брат, родился в Лондоне, Онтарио. Три старших брата начали работать в кино, приобретя кинопроектор, с помощью которого они показывали фильмы в шахтерских городах Пенсильвании и Огайо. В начале Сэм и Альберт Уорнер вложили 150 долларов, чтобы представить жизнь американского пожарного и Великое ограбление поезда. Свой первый театр "Каскад" они открыли в Нью-Касле, штат Пенсильвания, в 1903 году. Когда оригинальное здание было в опасности быть снесённым, современные братья Уорнер дали название компании и как нынешние владельцы здания, и договорились сохранить его. Владельцы отметили, что люди по всей стране попросили их защитить его за его историческое значение. В 1904 году Уорнеры основали Питтсбургскую компанию Duquesne Amusement & Supply для распространения фильмов. В 1912 году Гарри Уорнер нанял аудитора по имени Пол Эшли Чейз. Ко времени Первой мировой войны они начали снимать фильмы. В 1918 году они открыли первую студию Warner Brothers на Бульваре Сансет в Голливуде. Сэм и Джек делали снимки, а Гарри и Альберт вместе со своим аудитором, а теперь и контролером Чейзом занимались финансами и дистрибуцией в Нью-Йорке. Во время Первой мировой войны был выпущен их первый национальный синдицированный фильм "Мои четыре года в Германии", основанный на популярной книге бывшего посла Джеймса В. Джерарда. 4 апреля 1923, с помощью денег взаймы, Гарри его банкир Мотлей Флинт, они официально зарегистрировались как Warner Bros. Pictures. (В конце 1960-х годов, Warner Bros утверждал 1905 году в качестве даты её создания). Первой важной сделкой стало приобретение прав на бродвейскую пьесу Эйвери Хопвуда 1919 года "Золотоискатели" у театрального импресарио Дэвида Беласко. Однако Rin Tin Tin, собака, привезенная из Франции после Первой мировой войны американским солдатом, установила свою репутацию. Rin Tin Tin дебютировал в функции, где начинается Север. Фильм был настолько успешным, что Джек подписал контракт с собакой, чтобы сниматься в других фильмах за $ 1,000 в неделю. Rin Tin Tin стала главной звездой студии. Джек прозвал его "Ипотечным лифтёром", и успех способствовал карьере Дэррила Ф. Занука. Занук в конечном счёте стал лучшим продюсером и между 1928 и 1933 годами служил правой рукой Джека и исполнительным продюсером, с обязанностями, включая повседневное производство фильмов. Ещё больший успех пришёл после того, как Эрнст Любич был нанят в качестве главного режиссёра; Гарри Рэпп покинул студию, чтобы присоединиться к Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Фильм Любича "Брачный Круг" был самым успешным фильмом студии в 1924 году и был в списке лучших фильмов "Нью-Йорк Таймс" за тот год. Несмотря на успех Rin Tin Tin и Lubitsch, Warner оставалась маленькой студией. Сэм и Джек решили предложить бродвейскому актёру Джону Бэрримору главную роль в "Бо Бруммеле". Фильм был настолько успешным, что Гарри подписал с Бэрримором долгосрочный контракт; как и "брачный круг", Бо Бруммель был назван одним из десяти лучших фильмов года "Таймс". К концу 1924 года Warner Bros. была, возможно, самой успешной независимой студией Голливуда, где она конкурировала со студиями "The Big Three" (First National, Paramount Pictures и Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer). В результате Гарри Уорнер, выступая на съезде независимых экспонентов 1,500 в Милуоки, штат Висконсин, смог убедить кинематографистов потратить $ 500,000 на газетную рекламу, и Гарри увидел в этом возможность создать театры в таких городах, как Нью-Йорк и Лос-Анджелес. Когда студия процветала, она получила поддержку Уолл-Стрит, и в 1924 году Goldman Sachs организовал крупный кредит. На эти новые деньги Уорнеры купили компанию pioneer Vitagraph, которая имела общенациональную систему распределения. В 1925 году Уорнеры также экспериментировали на радио, основав успешную радиостанцию KFWB в Лос-Анджелесе. 1925-1935: звук, цвет, стиль Warner Bros был пионером фильов с синхронизированным звуком (тогда известный как "talking pictures" или "talkies"). В 1925 году, по настоянию Сэма, Уорнеры согласились добавить эту функцию в свои постановки. К февралю 1926 года студия сообщила о чистом убытке в размере 333 413 долларов. После долгого периода отрицания просьбы Сэма о звуке, Гарри согласился поменять его, при условии, что студия будет использовать синхронизированный звук только для фоновой музыки. Уорнеры подписали контракт со звукорежиссёрской компанией Western Electric и создали Vitaphone. В 1926 году Vitaphone начал снимать фильмы с музыкальными и эффектными треками, в частности, в фильме "Дон Жуан" с Джоном Бэрримором в главной роли. Фильм был молчаливым, но в начале он показал большое количество коротких Vitaphone. Шумиха освободить Дона Хуана, Гарри приобрел большой театр Пикадилли в Манхэттене, Нью-Йорк и переименовали его в театр Уорнеров. Премьера "Дон Жуана" состоялась в театре Уорнеров в Нью-Йорке 6 августа 1926 года. На протяжении всей ранней истории распространения фильмов владельцы кинотеатров нанимали оркестры для участия в показах фильмов, где они предоставляли саундтреки. Через Vitaphone, Warner Bros произвели восемь короткометражек (которые были сыграны в начале каждого показа Дон Хуан по всей стране) в 1926 году. Многие кинопроизводящие компании усомнились в необходимости этого. Дон Хуан не окупил затраты на его производство, и Любич уехал в MGM. К апрелю 1927 года пять крупных студий (First National, Paramount, MGM, Universal и Producers Distributing) испортили Уорнеров, а Western Electric возобновила контракт Warner с Vitaphone на условиях, которые позволяли другим кинокомпаниям тестировать звук. В результате у них появились финансовые проблемы, Warner Bros сделала следующий шаг и выпустила джазовое исполнение с Аль Джолсон в главной роли. Этот фильм, в котором мало звукового диалога, но есть звуковые сегменты пения Джолсона, был сенсацией. Это означало начало эры "talking pictures" и закат безмолвной эры. Однако Сэм умер в ночь перед открытием, не позволив братьям присутствовать на премьере. Джек стал единственным руководителем производства. Смерть Сэма также оказала большое влияние на эмоциональное состояние Джека, поскольку Сэм, возможно, был вдохновением и любимым братом Джека. В последующие годы Джек держал студию под строгим контролем. Увольнение сотрудников было обычным делом. Среди тех, кого Джек уволил, были Rin Tin Tin (в 1929 году) и Дуглас Фэрбенкс-младший (в 1933 году), последний служил первой национальной звездой с тех пор, как братья приобрели студию в 1928 году. Благодаря успеху джазовой певицы, студия была богата деньгами. Следующий фильм Джолсона "Поющий дурак" также имел успех. С успехом этих первых ток-шоу (джазовый певец, огни Нью-Йорка, Поющий дурак и террор) Warner Bros.стала лучшей студией, и братья теперь смогли переехать из района бедности в Голливуде и приобрести гораздо большую студию в Бербанке. Они расширились, приобретя Stanley Corporation, крупную театральную сеть. Это дало им долю в конкурирующей "Ферст Нэшнл Пикчерс", треть которой принадлежала Стэнли. В войне с Уильям Фокс, Warner Bros приобрела Первую Национальную акцию 13 сентября 1928 года; Джек также назначил Занука в качестве руководителя Первых национальных фотографий. В 1928 году Warner Bros выпустила Lights of New York, первую общедоступную функцию. Благодаря своему успеху, киноиндустрия полностью превратилась в звукозапись почти за одну ночь. К концу 1929 года все крупные студии занимались исключительно звукозаписью. В 1929 году, First National Pictures выпустили свой первый фильм с Warner Bros, Noah's Ark. Несмотря на дороговизну бюджета, Noah's Ark был прибыльным предприятием. В 1929 году Warner Bros выпустила On with the Show! Первую полноцветную полностью говорящую функцию. За этим последовали Gold Diggers of Broadway, которые играли в театрах до 1939 года. Успех этих картин вызвал цветовую революцию. Цветные фильмы Warner Bros. с 1929 по 1931 год включали The Show of Shows (1929), Sally (1929), Bright Lights (1930), Golden Dawn (1930), Hold Everything (1930), Song of the Flame (1930), Song of the West (1930), The Life of the Party (1930), Sweet Kitty Bellairs (1930), Under a Texas Moon (1930), Bride of the Regiment (1930), Viennese Nights (1931), Woman Hungry (1931), Kiss Me Again (1931), 50 Million Frenchmen (1931) и Manhattan Parade (1932). В дополнение к ним были выпущены десятки функций с последовательностями Technicolor, а также многочисленные короткие темы Technicolor Specials. Большинство этих цветных фильмов были мюзиклами. В 1929 году, Warner Bros купил в Сент-Луисе театр цепи Skouras Brothers Enterprises. После этого захвата Spyros Skouras, движущая сила сети, стал генеральным менеджером театра Warner Brothers в Америке. Он успешно проработал на этом посту два года и превратил свои убытки в прибыль. Гарри снял экранизацию мюзикла Коула Портера Fifty Million Frenchmen. Благодаря First National прибыль студии существенно возросла. После успеха первого национального фильма студии Noah's Ark в 1929 году Гарри согласился сделать Майкла Кёртиса главным режиссёром в студии Бербанка. Морт Блюменсток, Первый национальный сценарист, стал лучшим писателем в нью-йоркской штаб-квартире братьев. В третьем квартале Warner Bros, получили полный контроль над First National, когда Гарри приобрел оставшуюся треть акций компании у Fox. Министерство юстиции согласилось разрешить покупку, если First National будет сохранена как отдельная компания. Когда разразилась Великая депрессия, Warner попросил и получил разрешение объединить две студии. Вскоре после этого компания Warner Bros. передвинула First National в Бербанк. Хотя компании объединились, Министерство юстиции требовало, чтобы Warner выпускал несколько фильмов каждый год под именем First National до 1938 года. В течение тридцати лет, некоторые произведения были определены (в основном для целей налогообложения) как "Warner Bros. - First National Picture". Во второй половине 1929 года Джек Уорнер нанял Джорджа Арлисса на главную роль в "Disraeli", которая имела успех. Арлисс получил премию "Оскар" за Лучшую мужскую роль и снялся ещё в девяти фильмах для студии. В 1930 году Гарри приобрёл больше театров в Атлантик-Сити, несмотря на начало Великой Депрессии. В июле 1930 года банкир студии Мотли Флинт был убит недовольным инвестором другой компании. Гарри приобрёл струнных музыкальных издателей (в том числе M. Witmark & Sons, Remick Music Corp., and T.B. Harms, Inc.) в форме Warner Bros. Music. В апреле 1930 года Warner Bros. приобрела Brunswick Records. Гарри получил радиокомпании, иностранные патенты на звук и литографию. После установления Warner Bros Music, Гарри назначил своего сына, Льюиса, управлять компанией. К 1931 году студия начала ощущать последствия Великой Депрессии, потеряв, по сообщениям, 8 миллионов долларов, и ещё 14 миллионов долларов в следующем году. В 1931 году, В 1931 году музыкальный руководитель Warner Bros. Music Льюис Уорнер умер от зараженного зуба мудрости.. Примерно в то же время Занук нанял сценариста Уилсона Мизнера, который мало уважал власть и с трудом работал с Джеком, но стал его активом. С течением времени Уорнер стал более терпимым к Мизнеру и помог инвестировать в ресторан Brown Derby. Мизнер умер от сердечного приступа 3 апреля 1933 года. К 1932 году популярность мюзиклов падала, и студия была вынуждена вырезать музыкальные номера из многих постановок и рекламировать их как прямые комедии. Публика начала ассоциировать мюзиклы с цветом, и поэтому студии начали отказываться от его использования. У Warner Bros был контракт с Technicolor, чтобы произвести ещё две картины в этом процессе. В результате были выпущены первые цветные фильмы ужасов: Doctor X (1932) и Mystery of the Wax Museum (1933). Во второй половине 1931 года Гарри Уорнер арендовал студию Теддингтона в Лондоне. Студия сосредоточилась на создании "quota quickies" для внутреннего британского рынка, а Ирвинг Ашер был назначен главным продюсером студии. В 1934 году Гарри официально приобрёл студию Теддингтона. В феврале 1933 года Warner Bros. выпустили 42-ую улицу, очень успешную мюзикл под руководством Ллойда Бэйкона. Уорнер назначил Бэкона на "более дорогие постановки, включая Footlight Parade, Wonder Bar, Broadway Gondolier" (в которых он также снимался) и Gold Diggers, которые спасли компанию от банкротства. После успеха 42-й улицы студия выпустила прибыльные мюзиклы. В них играли главную роль Руби Килер и Дик Пауэлл и в основном режиссёром был Басби Берклии. В 1935 году на возрождение повлиял арест Беркли за убийство трёх человек во время вождения в нетрезвом виде. К концу года люди снова устали от мюзиклов Warner Bros, и студия — после огромных прибылей, полученных в 1935 году фильмом Captain Blood — переключила свое внимание на Эррона Флинна. 1930–1935: предварительный код реалистичного периода С крахом рынка мюзиклов, Warner Bros, под руководством Занука, обратился к более реалистичным сюжетам. Для многих фильмов про бандитов; Warner Bros вскоре стал известен как "Бандитская студии". Первый гангстерский фильм студии "Маленький Цезарь" имел большой кассовый успех, и Эдвард Робинсон снялся во многих последующих гангстерских фильмах Warner Bros. Следующая попытка студии, Враг общества, сделала Джеймса Кэгни, возможно, новой звездой студии, а Warner Bros сняли много гангстерских фильмов. Ещё один гангстерский фильм, снятый студией, признанный критиками I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang, основанный на реальной истории и в главной роли Пола Муни, присоединившись к Кэгни и Робинсону как к одной из главных звёзд гангстеров студии после появления в успешном фильме, который убедил аудиторию поставить под сомнение Американскую правовую систему. К январю 1933 года главный герой фильма Роберт Эллиот Бернс, всё ещё заключённый в тюрьму в Нью—Джерси-и другие заключенные банды цепи по всей стране подали апелляцию и были освобождены. В январе 1933 года начальник тюрьмы Джорджии Дж. Гарольд Харди, который также был сделан персонажем в фильме, подал в суд на студию за показ "порочных, неверных и ложных атак" против него в фильме. После появления в фильме Warner "Man Who Played God", Бетт Дэвис стала главной звездой. В 1933 году облегчение для студии пришло после того, как Франклин Д. Рузвельт стал президентом и начал новый курс. Этот экономический рост позволил Warner Bros снова стать прибыльным. В том же году Занук ушёл. Отношения Гарри Уорнера с Зануком стали натянутыми после того, как Гарри решительно выступил против того, чтобы позволить фильму Занука "Детское лицо" выйти за границы Кодекса Хейса. Студия уменьшила ему зарплату в результате потерь от Великой депрессии, и Гарри отказался её восстанавливать по мере восстановления компании. Занук основал собственную компанию. После этого Гарри повысил зарплату работникам студии. В 1933 году Уорнер смог связаться с космополитическим фильмом Уильяма Рэндольфа Херста из газетного магната. Херст ранее работал с MGM, но прекратил ассоциацию после спора с главным продюсером Ирвином Тальбергом по поводу обращения с давней любовницей Херста, актрисой Мэрион Дэвис, которая боролась за успех кассовых сборов. Благодаря партнерству с Херстом Уорнер подписал с Дэвисом контракт на студию. Компания Херста и фильмы Дэвиса, однако, не увеличили прибыль студии. В 1934 году студия потеряла более 2,5 миллионов долларов, из которых 500 000 долларов стали результатом пожара в студии Бербанка в 1934 году, уничтожившего ранние фильмы Vitagraph, Warner Bros. и First National. В следующем году в кассе провалилась адаптация фильма Херста к фильму Уильяма Шекспира "Сон в летнюю ночь" (1935), и чистый убыток студии увеличился. В течение этого времени Гарри и шести другим деятелям киностудии были предъявлены обвинения в заговоре с целью нарушения антимонопольного закона Шермана за попытку получить монополию на кинотеатры Сент-Луиса. В 1935 году Гарри предстал перед судом; после неправильного судебного разбирательства Гарри продал кинотеатры компании, и дело так и не было возобновлено. В 1935 году студия получила чистую прибыль в размере 674 158,00 долларов США. К 1936 году контракты с музыкальными и безмолвными звездами не были возобновлены, вместо того, чтобы быть заменёнными жесткими, рабочими типами, которые лучше подходили под эти картины. Дороти Маккейл, Долорес дель Рио, Бебе Дэниелс, Фрэнк Фэй, Винни Лайтнер, Бернис Клэр, Александр Грей, Алиса Уайт и Джек Малхолл, которые характеризовали городскую, современную и утонченную позицию 1920-х годов, уступили место Джеймсу Кэгни, Джоан Блондель Эдвард Дж. Робинсон, Уоррен Уильям и Барбара Стэнвик, которые были бы более приемлемыми для простого человека. Студия была одним из самых плодовитых производителей картинок Pre-Code, и у неё возникли большие проблемы с цензурами, когда они начали подавлять то, что они считали непристойным (около 1934 года). В результате Warner Bros. обратился к историческим снимкам примерно с 1935 года, чтобы избежать конфронтации с офисом Брина. В 1936 году, после успеха "Окаменевшего леса", Джек подписал с Хамфри Богартом контракт на студию. Уорнер, однако, не думал, что Богарт был звёздным материалом, и использовал Богарта в нечастых ролях как злодей против Джеймса Кэгни или Эдварда Робинсона в течение следующих пяти лет. После того, как Хэл Б. Уоллис стал преемником Занука в 1933 году, а Кодекс Хейса начал применяться в 1935 году, студия была вынуждена отказаться от этого реалистичного подхода, чтобы создавать более нравоучённые, идеализированные картины. Исторические драмы студии, мелодрамы (или "женские картинки"), мошенники и экранизация бестселлеров с такими звёздами, как Бетт Дэвис, Оливия де Хэвилленд, Пол Муни и Эррол Флинн, избегали цензуры. В 1936 году Бетт Дэвис, в настоящее время, возможно, лучшая звезда студии, была недовольна своими ролями. Она поехала в Англию и попыталась разорвать свой контракт. Дэвис проиграл иск и вернулся в Америку. Хотя у многих сотрудников студии были проблемы с Джеком Уорнером, они считали Альберта и Гарри справедливыми. Кодексовая эпоха В 1930-х годах исчезли многие актёры и актрисы, которые характеризовали реалистическую эпоху до кодекса, но которые не подходили для новой тенденции в моральных и идеализированных картинах. Warner Bros. оставались топ-студией в Голливуде, но это изменилось после 1935 года, так как другие студии, в частности MGM, быстро затмили престиж и гламур, которые ранее были характерны для Warner Bros. Однако в конце 1930-х Бетт Дэвис стала главной фигурой студии и была даже окрещена как "Пятый брат Уорнер". В 1935 году Кэгни подал в суд на Джека Уорнера за нарушение контракта. Кэгни утверждал, что Уорнер заставил его сняться в большем количестве фильмов, чем требовал контракт. Кэгни в конце концов отказался от иска после выплаты наличных. Тем не менее, Кэгни покинул студию, чтобы основать независимую кинокомпанию со своим братом Биллом. Cagneys выпустили свои фильмы, хотя Grand National Films, однако они не смогли получить хорошее финансирование и закончились деньги после их третьего фильма. Затем Кэгни решила вернуться к Warner Bros, после того, как Джек согласился на контракт, гарантирующий, что Кэгни будет рассматриваться на его собственных условиях.. После успеха "Янки Дудл Денди" в прокате Кэгни снова спросил, удовлетворит ли студия его требование о зарплате, и снова ушёл, чтобы создать свою собственную кинопроизводственную и дистрибьюторскую компанию с Биллом. Другим сотрудником, с которым у Уорнера были проблемы, был продюсер студии Брайан Фой. В 1936 году Уоллис нанял Фоя в качестве продюсера низкобюджетных фильмов студии, что привело к его прозвищу "хранитель B". Фой был в состоянии получить возможно больше прибыли, чем любой другой продюсер B-фильма в то время. Однако во время пребывания Фоя в студию, Уорнер уволил его семь раз. В 1936 году "История Луи Пастера" оказалась успешной в кассе, а звезда Пол Муни получил "Оскар" за лучшую мужскую роль в марте 1937 года. Фильм студии "Жизнь Эмиля Золя" в 1937 году дал студии первый из семи лучших картинок "Оскар". В 1937 году студия наняла радиоведущего на Среднем Западе Рональда Рейгана, который в итоге стал президентом Соединенных Штатов. Хотя Рейган изначально был актером B-фильма, Warner Bros. был впечатлён его игрой в финальной сцене Кнута Рокна, всё по-американски, и согласился сыграть с Флинном в фильме "След Санта-Фе" (1940). Рейган затем вернулся в B-фильмы. После его выступления в студии Kings Row в 1942 году Уорнер решил сделать Рейгана главной звездой и подписал с ним новый контракт, утроив его зарплату. В 1936 году дочь Гарри Дорис прочитала копию "Унесенных ветром" Маргарет Митчелл и была заинтересована в создании экранизации. Дорис предложила Митчеллу 50 тысяч долларов за права на экран. Джек наложил вето на сделку, понимая, что это будет дорогое производство. Главная звезда Paramount Джордж Рафт также в итоге оказался проблемой для Джека. Уорнер подписал его в 1939 году, в результате чего третий топ-гангстерский актёр 1930-х годов попал в лоно Уорнерса, зная, что он может нести любую гангстерскую фотографию, когда Робинсон или Кэгни находятся в отстранении. Плоту было трудно работать с Богартом, и он отказался сниматься вместе с ним. В конце концов, Уорнер согласился освободить Рафта от своего контракта в 1943 году. После того, как Рафт отказался от роли, студия дала Богарту роль "Безумного пса" Роя Эрла в фильме "Высокая Сьерра" 1941 года, что помогло ему стать главной звездой. После Высокой Сьерры и после того, как Плот снова отказался от роли, Богарт получил ведущую роль в успешном римейке Джона Хьюстона 1941 года перед фильмом студии 1931 года «Мальтийский сокол», основанном на романе Дашил Хамметт. Мультфильмы Warner Мультипликационный отряд Warner был основан в независимой студии Harman and Ising. С 1930 по 1933 год выпускники Диснея Хью Харман и Рудольф Изинг создавали музыкальные мультфильмы для Леона Шлезингера, который продавал их Уорнеру. Харман и Изинг представили своего персонажа Боско в первом мультфильме Looney Tunes, "Sinkin in the Bathtub", и в 1931 году создали серию "Merrie Melodies". Harman and Ising отошли от Шлезингера в 1933 году из-за контрактного спора, взяв Боско с ними в MGM. В результате Шлезингер основал свою собственную студию, Leon Schlesinger Productions, которая продолжила работу с Merrie Melodies, начав производство на Looney Tunes с Бадди, клоном Bosko. К концу Второй мировой войны новая производственная команда Schlesinger, включающая режиссёров Фриза Фреленга (началось в 1934 году), Текса Эйвери (началось в 1935 году), Фрэнка Ташлина (началось в 1936 году), Боба Клэмпетта (началось в 1937 году), Чака Джонса (началось в 1938 году), и Боб МакКимсон (начался в 1945 году). Сотрудники Schlesinger разработали быстрый, непочтительный стиль, благодаря которому их мультфильмы приобрели мировую популярность. В 1935 году Эвери снял мультфильмы "Porky Pig", в которых персонаж стал первой анимационной звездой студии. В дополнение к Porky, Даффи Дак (который дебютировал в 1937 году в "Охоте на утку Porky"), Элмер Фадд ("Скрытая камера Элмера", 1940), «Bugs Bunny» ("Дикий заяц", 1940) и Tweety ("Сказка о двух кошечках", 1942) могут достичь Звёздная сила. К 1942 году студия Schlesinger превзошла Walt Disney Studios как самого успешного производителя анимационных шорт. Warner Bros. приобрели мультипликационный блок Schlesinger в 1944 году и переименовали в Warner Bros. Cartoons. Тем не менее, старшее руководство относилось к блоку с равнодушием, начиная с установки в качестве старшего продюсера Эдварда Зельцера, которого творческий коллектив считал вмешивающимся некомпетентностью. Джек Уорнер мало интересовался короткометражным фильмом компании и, по общему мнению, был настолько неосведомлён о анимационном подразделении студии, что был ошибочно убеждён, что это подразделение выпускает мультфильмы о Микки Маусе, главном персонаже Walt Disney Productions. Он продал библиотеку до августа 1948 года за 3000 долларов каждая, что оказалось недальновидной сделкой в свете её возможной стоимости. Warner Bros. Cartoons продолжали с прерывистыми перерывами до 1969 года, когда она была распущена, поскольку материнская компания полностью прекратила короткометражки. Такие персонажи, как Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester и Porky Pig, стали центральными в имидже компании в последующие десятилетия. Ошибки, в частности, остаются талисманом Warner Bros., его различными подразделениями и Six Flags (которыми когда-то владел Time Warner). Успех компиляционного фильма "The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner" в 1980 году, в котором были показаны архивные фильмы этих персонажей, побудил Warner Bros. организовать Warner Bros. Animation в качестве нового производственного подразделения для возобновления производства оригинального материала. Вторая мировая война Согласно автобиографии Уорнера, до вступления США во Вторую мировую войну нацистами в Берлине в 1936 году был убит Филипп Кауфман, глава отдела продаж Warner Bros. в Германии. Гарри создал успешный антигерманский фильм "Жизнь Эмиля Золя" (1937), После этого Гарри руководил производством более антигерманских фильмов, в том числе "Признания нацистского шпиона" (1939), "Морской ястреб" (1940), которые сделали короля Филиппа II эквивалентом Гитлера, сержанта Йорка и "Ты сейчас в Армии" (1941). Затем Гарри решил сосредоточиться на производстве военных фильмов. Warners сократила производство фильмов наполовину во время войны, ликвидировав подразделение B Pictures в 1941 году. Брайан Фой присоединился к Twentieth Century Fox. В военное время студия делала "Касабланку", "Сейчас", "Вояджер", "Янки Дудл Денди" (весь 1942 год), "Это армия" и "Миссия в Москву" (оба 1943 года); последний из этих фильмов стал спорным спустя несколько лет. На премьере фильма "Янки Дудл Денди" (в Лос-Анджелесе, Нью-Йорке и Лондоне) аудитория приобрела 15,6 млн. Долларов военных облигаций для правительств Англии и США. Однако к середине 1943 года зрители устали от военных фильмов, но Уорнер продолжал их снимать, теряя деньги. В честь вклада студии в дело ВМС назвали корабль Свободы в честь отца братьев Бенджамина Уорнера. Гарри окрестил корабль. К моменту окончания войны через студию было приобретено 20 миллионов долларов военных облигаций, Красный Крест собрал 5 200 пинт плазмы крови у сотрудников студии, а 763 сотрудника студии служили в вооруженных силах, включая зятя Гарри Уорнера. Милтон Сперлинг и сын Джека Джек Уорнер-младший. После спора по поводу владения Оскаром Касабланки за лучшую картину Уоллис подал в отставку. После того, как Касабланка сделала Богарта главной звездой, отношения Богарта с Джеком ухудшились. В 1943 году Оливия де Хэвилленд (которую Уорнер часто одалживал другим студиям) подала в суд на Уорнера за нарушение контракта. Де Хэвилленд отказался изобразить знаменитую аболиционистку Элизабет Блэквелл в готовящемся фильме для Columbia Pictures. В ответ Уорнер отправила 150 телеграмм в разные кинокомпании, предупредив, чтобы они не нанимали её на какую-либо роль. Впоследствии де Хэвилленд обнаружил, что трудовые договоры в Калифорнии могут длиться только семь лет; де Хэвилленд была на контракте со студией с 1935 года. Суд вынес решение в пользу де Хэвилленда, и она покинула студию в пользу RKO Radio Pictures и, в конечном счете, Paramount. Благодаря победе де Хэвилленда многие из давних актёров студии были теперь освобождены от своих контрактов, и Гарри решил прекратить политику приостановки студии. В том же году Джек подписал контракт с недавно выпущенной актрисой MGM Джоан Кроуфорд, бывшей главной звездой, чья карьера угасла. Первой ролью Кроуфорда в студии была Голливудская столовая 1944 года. Её первая главная роль в студии, в главной роли Милдред Пирс (1945), оживила её карьеру и принесла ей "Оскар" за лучшую женскую роль. После второй мировой В послевоенные годы Warner Bros. процветали и продолжали создавать новых звезд, включая Лорен Бэколл и Дорис Дэй. К 1946 году заработная плата компании достигла 600 000 долларов в неделю, а чистая прибыль превысила 19,4 миллиона долларов. Джек Уорнер продолжал отказываться отвечать требованиям зарплаты Гильдии киноактёров. В сентябре 1946 года сотрудники устроили месячную забастовку. В отместку Уорнер - во время своего выступления перед Конгрессом в 1947 году о поездке в Москву - обвинил многих сотрудников в связях с коммунистами. К концу 1947 года студия достигла рекордной чистой прибыли в 22 миллиона долларов. 5 января 1948 года Уорнер предложил первую цветную кинохронику, рассказывающую о Турнире по розам и о розовой миске. В 1948 году Бетт Дэвис, всё ещё их лучшая актриса и теперь враждебная по отношению к Джеку, была большой проблемой для Гарри после того, как она и другие покинули студию после завершения фильма "За лесом". Уорнер был участником антимонопольного дела США против Paramount Pictures, Inc. 1940-х годов. Эта акция, поданная Министерством юстиции и Федеральной торговой комиссией, требовала, чтобы пять интегрированных комбинаций сетей студии и театра сдерживали конкуренцию. Верховный суд рассмотрел дело в 1948 году и вынес решение по правительству. В результате Warner и четыре других крупных студии были вынуждены отделить производство от выставки. В 1949 году чистая прибыль студии составила всего 10 миллионов долларов. У Warner Bros. были две полунезависимые продюсерские компании, которые выпускали фильмы через студию. Одним из них были картины Сперлинга из Соединенных Штатов. В начале 1950-х годов появилась угроза телевидения. В 1953 году Джек решил скопировать успешный 3D-фильм United Artists «Bwana Devil», выпустив свои собственные 3D-фильмы, начиная с House of Wax. Тем не менее, 3D фильмы вскоре потеряли свою привлекательность для киноманов. 3D чуть не стал причиной гибели мультсериалов Warner Bros. Завершив мультфильм 3D Bugs Bunny, Lumber Jack-Rabbit, Джек Уорнер приказал закрыть анимационный блок, ошибочно полагая, что все мультфильмы, следовательно, будут производиться в процессе 3D. Несколько месяцев спустя Уорнер смягчился и вновь открыл мультяшную студию. У Warner Bros. было достаточно накопленных карикатур и здоровой программы переиздания, чтобы не было заметных перерывов в графике выпуска. В 1952 году Warner Bros. сняли свой первый фильм (Carson City) в "Warnercolor", названном студией Eastmancolor. После падения 3D-фильмов Гарри Уорнер решил использовать CinemaScope в будущих фильмах Warner Bros. Один из первых фильмов CinemaScope студии, The High and the Mighty (принадлежащий компании Джона Уэйна, Batjac Productions), позволил студии показать прибыль. В начале 1953 года театральные театры Уорнера были выделены как Театры Стэнли Уорнера; Театральные активы Стэнли Уорнера были проданы Simon Fabian Enterprises, и его театры объединились с Театрами RKO, чтобы стать Театрами RKO-Stanley Warner. К 1956 году студия теряла деньги, сократившись с чистой прибыли 1953 года на 2,9 миллиона долларов и на следующие два года с 2 до 4 миллионов долларов. 13 февраля 1956 года Джек Уорнер продал права на все свои фильмы до 1950 года компании Associated Artists Productions (которая объединилась с Объединенным телевидением художников в 1958 году и впоследствии была приобретена компанией Turner Broadcasting System в начале 1986 года как часть неудачного поглощения). MGM / UA Тед Тернер). В мае 1956 года братья объявили о выпуске на рынок Warner Bros. Джек тайно организовал синдикат, возглавляемый бостонским банкиром Сергеем Семененко, для покупки 90% акций. После того, как три брата продали, Джек, заключив сделку "под столом", присоединился к синдикату Семененко и выкупил все его акции. Вскоре после того, как сделка была завершена в июле, Джек - теперь крупнейший акционер компании - назначил себя новым президентом. Вскоре после того, как сделка была закрыта, Джек объявил, что компания и её дочерние компании будут "более энергично направляться на приобретение самых важных сюжетных свойств, талантов и на создание наилучших возможных кинофильмов". Warner Bros. Television и Warner Bros. Records К 1949 году, когда успех телевидения все больше угрожал киноиндустрии, Гарри Уорнер решил сделать упор на телевизионное производство. Однако Федеральная комиссия по связи (FCC) не допустило этого. После неудачной попытки убедить других боссов киностудии переключиться, Гарри бросил свои телевизионные усилия. У Джека были проблемы с неудачным фильмом Милтона Берла "Всегда оставляй их смеющимися" в разгар телевизионной популярности Берла. Уорнер чувствовал, что Берл недостаточно сильна для того, чтобы осилить фильм, и что люди не будут платить за то, чтобы увидеть человека, которого они могут увидеть по телевизору бесплатно. Тем не менее, Джек был вынужден использовать Берл, который заменил Дэнни Кея. Возмутительное поведение Берла на съемочной площадке и массовый провал фильма привели к тому, что Джек запретил телевизоры на съемочных площадках. 21 марта 1955 года студия наконец-то смогла участвовать в телевидении через успешное телевизионное подразделение Warner Bros, которым руководит Уильям Т. Орр, зять Джека Уорнера. Телевидение Warner Bros. предоставило ABC еженедельное шоу Warner Bros. Presents. Шоу показало вращающиеся показы, основанные на трёх успешных фильмах, Кингс-Роу, Касабланке и Шайенне, сопровождаемых продвижением для нового фильма. Это не было успехом. Следующее усилие студии было сделать еженедельную серию из Шайенна. Шайенн был первым часовым вестерном телевидения. Два эпизода были помещены вместе для выпуска художественного фильма за пределами Соединенных Штатов. По традиции своих B-фильмов студия продолжила серию быстро выпускаемых популярных вестернов, таких как «Maverick» писателя / продюсера Роя Хаггинса, а также Sugarfoot, Bronco, Lawman, The Alaskans и Colt .45. Успех этих серий помог восполнить потери в кинобизнесе. В результате Джек решил сделать акцент на телевизионном производстве. Уорнер выпустил серию популярных частных детективных шоу, начиная с 77 Sunset Strip (1958–1964), за которыми следуют Hawaiian Eye (1959–1963), Bourbon Street Beat (1960) и Surfside 6 (1960–1962). В течение нескольких лет студия вызвала враждебность среди своих телезвёзд, таких как Клинт Уокер и Джеймс Гарнер, которые подали в суд на контрактный спор и выиграли. Эдду Бирнсу не так повезло, и он выкупил свой контракт. Джек был рассержен их кажущейся неблагодарностью. Телевизионные актеры, очевидно, продемонстрировали большую независимость, чем актеры кино, что усилило его презрение к новому медиуму. Многие из телевизионных звезд Уорнера появлялись в фильмах о кинематографических релизах Уорнера. В 1963 году решение суда вынудило Warner Bros. расторгнуть контракты со своими телезвёздами и прекратить привлекать их к участию в определенных сериалах или фильмах. В том же году Джек Уэбб, самый известный благодаря созданию роли сержанта. Джо Пятница во франшизе Dragnet стал руководителем телевизионного подразделения студии. В 1958 году студия выпустила Warner Bros. Records. Первоначально, лейбл выпустил записи, сделанные их телевизионными звёздами - могут ли они петь или нет - и записи, основанные на телевизионных саундтреках. Warner Bros. уже владел обширными музыкально-издательскими холдингами, мелодии которых появлялись в бесчисленных мультфильмах (аранжировка Карла Сталлинга) и телевизионных шоу (аранжировка Макса Штайнера). В 1963 году Уорнер согласился на "спасательный захват" Reprise Records Фрэнка Синатры. Сделка дала Синатре 1,5 млн. Долл. США и часть собственности на Warner Bros. Records, что сделало Reprise суб-лейблом. Наиболее значимой сделкой стало появление в компании менеджера Reprise Морриса "Мо" Остина. В 1964 году, увидев прибыль звукозаписывающих компаний, получаемых от музыки к фильмам Warner, Warner решил претендовать на право собственности на саундтреки к фильмам студии. За первые восемнадцать месяцев, Warner Bros. Records потеряли около 2 миллионов долларов. Новые владельцы Warner Bros. восстановился в конце 1950-х годов, специализируясь на адаптации популярных пьес, таких как "Плохое семя" (1956), "Нет времени для сержантов" (1958) и "Цыган" (1962). Пока он медленно восстанавливался после автомобильной аварии, произошедшей во время отпуска во Франции в 1958 году, Джек вернулся в студию и убедился, что его имя фигурирует в пресс-релизах студии. С 1961 по 63 год чистая прибыль студии составляла чуть более 7 миллионов долларов. В феврале 1962 года Уорнер заплатил беспрецедентные 5,5 млн. Долл. США за права на фильм на бродвейском мюзикле "Моя прекрасная леди". Предыдущий владелец, директор CBS Уильям С. Пейли, установил условия, включая половину валовой прибыли дистрибьютора, плюс владение негативом в конце контракта. В 1963 году чистая прибыль студии упала до 3,7 миллионов долларов. К середине 1960-х годов производство кинофильмов находилось в упадке, поскольку индустрия переживала болезненный переход от Золотого века Голливуда к эпохе, ныне известной как Новый Голливуд. Несколько студийных фильмов были сделаны в пользу совместного производства (для которого Warner предоставил средства, деньги и распространение), и пикапы независимых картин. С успехом студийного фильма 1964 года о бродвейской пьесе "Моя прекрасная леди", а также саундтрека, Warner Bros. Records стала прибыльной дочерней компанией. Фильм 1966 года, который боится Вирджинии Вульф? Был огромным успехом. В ноябре 1966 года Джек уступил возрасту и изменению времени, продав контроль над студией и музыкальным бизнесом Seven Arts Productions, которой управляют канадские инвесторы Эллиот и Кеннет Хайман, за 32 миллиона долларов. Компания, включая студию, была переименована в Warner Bros.-Seven Arts. Уорнер оставался президентом до лета 1967 года, когда Камелот потерпел неудачу в прокате, и Уорнер уступил свою должность своему давнему директору по рекламе Бену Калменсону; Уорнер оставался независимым продюсером и вице-президентом. С успехом Бонни и Клайда в 1967 году Warner Bros. снова стал прибыльным. Два года спустя Хайманы были уставшими и сытыми по горло Джеком Уорнером и его действиями. Они приняли предложение наличных денег и акций от Национальной компании Кинни на сумму более 64 миллионов долларов. Кинни владела голливудским агентством талантов Эшли-Фамус, основатель которого Тед Эшли заставил главу Кинни Стива Росса купить Warner Bros; Эшли-Фамоуз была вскоре отделена из-за антимонопольных законов, запрещающих одновременное владение киностудией и агентством по подбору талантов. Эшли стала руководителем студии и снова сменила название на Warner Bros., Inc. Джек Уорнер был возмущен продажей Hymans и решил перейти к независимому производству (наиболее успешно с 1776 года в Колумбии). Он вышел на пенсию в 1973 году и умер в августе 1978 года от серьезных осложнений, связанных с воспалением сердца. Несмотря на то, что зрители фильма сократились, новое руководство Warner поверило в силу звёздных способностей, подписав совместные контракты с несколькими крупнейшими именами дня, включая Пола Ньюмана, Роберта Редфорда, Барбру Стрейзанд и Клинта Иствуда, которые успешно вели студию. до 1970-х и 1980-х годов. Его хиты в начале 1970-х включали тех, в которых снимались упомянутые выше актеры, а также комедийного актера Мела Брукса "Пылающие седла" Стэнли Кубрика "Заводной апельсин", "Изгнанника", "Освобождение" Джона Бурмана и постановки Мартина Скорсезе "Улицы и Алиса здесь больше не живёт" , Warner Bros. также получил большую прибыль от фильмов и телевизионных шоу, созданных вокруг персонажей Superman, Batman и Wonder Woman, принадлежащих дочернему предприятию Warner Bros. DC Comics. В 1970-х годах Warner Bros. Records также стали одним из крупнейших мировых звукозаписывающих лейблов, и эта компания приобрела дочерние лейблы в Elektra Records и Atlantic Records. В конце 1973 года Warner Bros. объявили, что они сотрудничали с Fox 20th Century для совместного производства одного фильма: продюсер Ирвина Аллена The Towering Inferno. Обе студии обнаружили, что владеют правами на книги о горящих небоскребах: Уорнер пытался адаптировать Томаса Н. Скортиа, а "Стеклянный ад" Фрэнка М. Робинсона и Фокс готовили экранизацию "Башни" Ричарда Мартина Стерна. Аллен настоял на встрече с главами обеих студий и объявил, что, поскольку Фокс уже лидировал со своей собственностью, было бы предпочтительнее объединить их вместе в один фильм, где Фокс владеет внутренними правами, а Warner Bros. занимается зарубежным распространением фильма. Результатом партнерства стало создание второго по величине кассового фильма 1974 года, который принес прибыль обеим студиям и оказал влияние на совместное производство в будущем между крупными студиями. Хотя Аллен будет снимать новые фильмы для Warner Bros, он не станет повторять свой успех в The Towering Inferno. Отказавшись от парковок и похоронных бюро, перефокусированный Кинни переименовал себя в честь своего самого известного холдинга, Warner Communications. На протяжении 1970-х и 1980-х годов Warner Communications разветвлялась на другие направления деятельности, такие как компания видеоигр Atari, Inc. в 1976 году, а затем тематические парки Six Flags. С 1971 года по конец 1987 года международные дистрибьюторские операции Warner были совместным предприятием с Columbia Pictures. В некоторых странах это совместное предприятие распространяло фильмы других компаний (таких как EMI Films и Cannon Films в Великобритании). Уорнер закончил предприятие в 1988 году и стал партнером Walt Disney Pictures. Это совместное предприятие просуществовало до 1993 года, когда Disney создала Buena Vista International. В 1972 году компания Warner and Columbia сформировала третью компанию под названием The Burbank Studios (TBS). Они будут делить партию Warner в Бербанке. Обе студии технически стали производственными единицами, предоставляя TBS ежедневную ответственность за студию и обслуживание. Ранчо Колумбия (примерно в миле к северу от участка Уорнера) было частью сделки. Отношения Warner-Columbia были ожесточенными, но нежелание обеих студий утверждать или тратить деньги на модернизацию капитала, которые могли бы только помочь другим, имело непреднамеренное последствие сохранения основной функции партии Warner как объекта кинопроизводства, хотя оно производило относительно меньше во время 1970-х и 1980-х годов. (Большинство фильмов, снятых после 1968 года, были сняты на месте после того, как провал Камелота был частично приписан тому факту, что он был установлен в Англии, но, очевидно, снят в Бербанке.) С контролем над своей собственной партией в TBS Уорнер в конечном итоге сохранил значительную часть В то время как Fox продал свой участок для создания Century City, Universal превратил часть своего участка в парк развлечений и торговый центр, а Disney заменил свой участок офисными зданиями и изгнал свой отдел анимации в индустриальный парк в Глендейле. В 1989 году решение этой ситуации стало очевидным, когда Warner Bros. приобрела Lorimar-Telepictures и получила контроль над бывшей студийной партией MGM в Калвер-Сити, и в том же году Sony купила Columbia Pictures. У Sony были деньги, а у Warner Bros теперь было два студийных лота. В 1990 году TBS закончилась, когда Sony купила партию MGM у Warner и перевезла Колумбию в Калвер-Сити. Тем не менее, Уорнер держал Ранчо Колумбия, теперь известное как Ранчо Warner Bros. Роберт А. Дейли присоединился к Warner Bros 1 декабря 1980 года, вступив во владение Тедом Эшли. Его званиями были председатель правления и со-главный исполнительный директор. Год спустя он был назначен председателем совета директоров и главным исполнительным директором и назначен Терри Семелем президентом и главным операционным директором. Компания Warner Communications объединилась в 1989 году с издательской компанией White-Shoes Time Inc. Time претендовала на более высокий уровень престижа, в то время как Warner Bros. обеспечивала прибыль. Слияние Time Warner было практически сорвано, когда Paramount Communications (ранее Gulf + Western, позже проданная Viacom), объявили о враждебном поглощении Time за 12,2 млрд долларов для Time Inc., вынудив Time приобрести Warner с предложением 14,9 млрд долларов наличными / акциями. Paramount ответила иском, поданным в суде штата Делавэр, чтобы прекратить слияние. Первостепенное значение потеряно, и слияние продолжилось. В 1992 году была основана компания Warner Bros. Family Entertainment для производства различных семейных фильмов. В 1998 году Time Warner продала шесть флагов премьер-паркам. Поглощение Time Warner в 2000 году тогдашним высокоразвитым AOL не оказалось хорошим совпадением, и после краха акций "доткомов" элемент AOL был изгнан из названия корпорации. С 1995 года В 1995 году Warner и владелец телеканала Tribune Company из Чикаго запустили The WB Television Network, ища нишу на рынке для подростков. Ранние программы ВБ включали в себя множество подростковых тарифов, таких как "Баффи, истребительница вампиров", "Смолвиль", "Доусон-Крик" и "Одно дерево Хилл". Две драмы, снятые Телевидением Правописания, 7-е Небо и Зачарованные, помогли вывести WB в центр внимания. Зачарованные длились восемь сезонов, став самой продолжительной драмой с женскими ролями. "Седьмое небо" длилось одиннадцать сезонов и было самым продолжительным семейным спектаклем и самым продолжительным шоу для всей сети. В 2006 году Warner и CBS Paramount Television решили закрыть UPN WB и CBS и совместно запустить телевизионную сеть CW. В 1998 году Warner Bros. отпраздновала свое 75-летие. В 1999 году Терри Семел и Роберт Дейли подали в отставку с поста руководителей студии после карьеры с 13 номинантами на Оскар. Говорят, что Дейли и Семел популяризировали современную модель партнерского финансирования и распределения прибыли для кинопроизводства. В середине 1999 года Алан Ф. Хорн и Барри Мейер заменили Дэйли и Семела в качестве новых руководителей студии, в которых студия продолжала добиваться успеха в кино, телевизионных шоу, мультфильмах, которые предыдущие главы студии имели для студии. В конце 1990-х Уорнер получил права на романы о Гарри Поттере и выпустил экранизацию первого художественного фильма в 2001 году. Впоследствии они выпустили второй фильм в 2002 году, третий в июне 2004 года, четвертый в ноябре 2005 года, пятый в июле 2007 и шестой в июле 2009 года. Седьмая (и на тот момент последняя) книга была выпущена в виде двух фильмов; Дары смерти - часть 1 в ноябре 2010 года и Дары смерти - часть 2 в июле 2011 года. В 2004 году Warner Bros. стала первой в истории студии, заработавшей более 2 миллиардов долларов на международном рынке за один год. С 2006 года Warner Bros. управляло совместным предприятием с China Film Group Corporation и HG, чтобы создать Warner China Film HG для производства фильмов в Гонконге и Китае, включая Connected, римейк триллера 2004 года Cellular. Warner Bros. сыграли большую роль в прекращении формата HD DVD. 4 января 2008 года Warner Bros. объявили, что откажутся от поддержки HD DVD в пользу Blu-ray Disc. HD DVD продолжали выпускаться до мая 2008 года, но только после выпуска Blu-ray и DVD. В 2009 году Warner Bros. установил рекорд студии и отрасли, заработав 2,13 миллиарда долларов в виде внутренних доходов и 4,01 миллиарда долларов во всём мире. Сериал о Гарри Поттере был самым кассовым в мире за все время без учета инфляции. Его серия фильмов о Бэтмене была одной из двух серий, в которых две записи заработали более 1 миллиарда долларов во всем мире. Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти - часть 2 была Warner Bros. самый кассовый фильм за всю историю (превосходящий темного рыцаря). Однако фильмы о Гарри Поттере принесли чистый убыток из-за учёта в Голливуде. IMAX Corp. подписала контракт с Warner Bros. Pictures в апреле 2010 года на выпуск до 20 фильмов гигантского формата до 2013 года. 6 февраля 2014 года Columbia TriStar Warner Filmes de Portugal Ltda, оргонизовали совместное предприятие с Sony Pictures, которое распространяло фильмы обеих компаний в Португалии, объявило, что закроет свои двери 31 марта 2014 года. Теперь NOS Audiovisuais занимается распространением Warner. Братья фильмы в Португалии с тех пор. 21 октября 2014 года Warner Bros. создал короткометражное цифровое устройство Blue Ribbon Content при президенте Warner Bros. Animation и Warner Digital Series Сэме Реестре. По состоянию на 2015 год Warner Bros. является одной из трёх студий, выпустивших пару фильмов на миллиард долларов в том же году (вместе с киностудиями Walt Disney Studios и Universal Studios); различие было достигнуто в 2012 году с "Тёмным рыцарем: Возрождение легенды" и "Хоббитом: неожиданное путешествие". По состоянию на 2016 год это единственная студия, которая с 2000 года ежегодно пересекает 1 миллиард долларов в прокате. 17 ноября 2016 года Warner Bros. Digital Networks объявила о приобретении онлайн-видеокомпании Machinima, Inc. В июне 2018 года материнская компания Warner Bros. Time Warner была приобретена американской телекоммуникационной компанией AT & T и переименована в WarnerMedia. 16 октября 2018 года WarnerMedia закрыла DramaFever, затронув 20 процентов Warner Bros, персонал цифровых сетей. 4 марта 2019 года WarnerMedia объявила о запланированной реорганизации, которая приведёт к роспуску системы вещания Turner путем перемещения Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, Boomerang, их соответствующих производственных студий (Cartoon Network Studios и Williams Street), а также фильмов Turner Classic и Otter Media. непосредственно под Warner Bros. (остальные телевизионные сервисы Тёрнера будут разделены на WarnerMedia Entertainment и WarnerMedia News & Sports соответственно). Помимо TCM и Otter Media, эти активы будут работать в рамках недавно созданного подразделения Global Kids & Young Adults.Категория:Компании Категория:WarnerMedia Категория:Warner Bros